


Things You Can't Say

by jadestrick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Cell Phones, F/M, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should say what needs to be said because you may never get another chance.</p><p>Written October 31, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Can't Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powrhug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powrhug/gifts).



> Author: [jadestrick](http://jadestrick.livejournal.com/) (Fic LJ: [jadesfic](http://jadesfic.livejournal.com/))  
> Title: Things You Can't Say  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None, really.  
> Word Count: 359  
> Notes: For Kare...because she's feeling blue tonight. *hugs*

Steve cracked open an eye, glaring at the vibration of his cell phone. The clock read 0318 hours. The island life made him feel lazy sometimes, and he vaguely remembered being able to stay awake for three days without needing sleep. He reached across his bed and looked at the unknown number. Furrowing his eyebrows, he slid the answer bar.

"McGarrett," he croaked and cleared his throat.

"Steve?" The voice spoke alongside static.

He bolted upright, now wide awake. "Jenna?"

"Hey."

He looked at the clock again. "What time is it there?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Still dark though."

Something didn't click right in his mind. He knew it should be daylight on the mainland. "Where are you?"

More static. Then clear. She was pausing.

"I can't tell you," she finally said.

"Can't or won't?"

She sighed. "Either."

He snorted. "My clearance is higher than yours."

"Not anymore."

He crossed his legs, leaning forward in concern. "Jenna, what the hell's going on?"

"Okay," she said, then paused again. "Look, I just wanted to hear your voice."

He felt a gnawing in his stomach.

"I may be gone for longer and I just thought you should know."

He thought her voice sounded shaky and he saw flashbacks to another phone call. A call he'd never forget however long he lived.

There was silence on the line. Any normal person would've asked if he was there, but Jenna wasn't like that.

"Jenna, I..." Steve whispered and stopped himself. "Just be careful."

He could almost hear her nodding.

"I will. I promise."

They were silent for a few seconds, listening to the static and each other breathing. Then her line was disconnected.

The gnawing in his stomach grew and waned and grew and waned again. She could take care of herself; he knew that. Still, his heart sank a little when he realized he never said what he began to say. He looked at the disconnected screen of his phone, watching until it flipped off automatically to save the battery. Then he closed his eyes and brought the phone to his lips, hanging onto the sound of her voice in his mind.


End file.
